Revenge is Sweet
by MoonlightLily88
Summary: My little Sasuke bash. Based off of one of my all time favorite songs.


**Revenge is Sweet**

This fic takes place when they are all old enough to drink. I love bashing sasuke. I didn't even capitalize his name. Shows how much I dislike him. I don't own Naruto or the song I'm going to use. Please enjoy this little sasuke bash. Shows the vengeful side of Sakura.

Sakura's POV

I can't believe he did this to me. I'm going to get revenge. Damn that Sasuke. He's such a bastard! After all I did for him, he cheats on me with that skanky Ino pig. She is such a slut! I can't believe he dumped me before I could dump him. I hope he gets a fucking STD from her. And I hope he's in horrible pain too! At least I have good friends like Hinata, Ten Ten and Temari. They took me out to the coolest club for a girls' night out and to help me feel better. I'll feel better when I castrate the hell out of him. I took a shot of my southern comfort. I looked around to see if there was anyone else I knew at the club and I saw them. Sasuke with Ino making out like they had no shame. They were so disgusting.

I needed to get out of there. I had a plan in mind. "Girls, I'm going out for some air. I'll be back in a little bit." They just nodded and I walked outside to my red Camaro. I pulled out some "tools if you will." Lime green spray paint, a baseball bat, and eight inch switch blade and a crow bar. I had everything I needed. I planned revenge sometime. Right now was perfect. About half an hour later, I finished my "piece of art" and walked back into the building as I put my stuff back in my car.

"Sakura," Ten Ten shouted over to me. She sounded a bit drunk. "It's karaoke time and we nominated you. Go tell the DJ what you want to sing." I just shrugged my shoulders and walked over to the DJ.

Regular POV

Sasuke was all over Ino. Necking her and everything. He ceased to do so when her heard from the speakers, "This song is dedicated to Sasuke. Listen up buddy if your in here." He sat up and looked at the stage as the lights were shown brightly on Sakura.

'What is she doing her?' He wondered. All he could to was watch and listen as the music started up and Sakura began to sing.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey... _

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

She looked at Sasuke most of the time while she sang. Sasuke stared at her curiously as she got off the stage and walked out with the girls.

"Sasuke, what was that all about?" Asked a very annoying Ino.

"I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling." He got up and went to his blue Corvette. He screamed and stared at his car in disbelief. All the damage that had been done. His hub caps and bumpers were ripped off. All the windows, and lights were smashed. The doors were so dented in that you couldn't even open them. There were knife and key scratches cutting through the paint. The tires were shredded to bits beyond repair. The roof top was collapsed. And to top it all off, there was 'cheater' written in bright green spray paint all over his car. He fell to his knees as he stared at his precious car, as it lay in pieces.

Else where, Sakura was driving home with an evil smirk on her face and the look of accomplished revenge in her eyes. 'That,' She thought 'is what they call closure.' She drove home humming the song she sang after her vandalism.

Strawberry: That's all. I hope you all liked it. I thought it was kinda funny getting my ideas out of ways to torture Sasuke. Thank you to Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. I don't own that song. Carrie does. Hope you enjoyed. Good night folks.


End file.
